Love The Way You Lie
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Sasuke never knew what he got him self into intill he closed the door. Also KyuuIta . Semirape , DarkNaru , mpreg, never lik anything you have ever read. Make Sure To REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"ITACHI HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE" Sasuke yelled hopping down the steps trying to put his outfit together and walk at the same time . He walked to the mirror and liked what he saw . He had on a half top made from true religion with some jean red shorts and ripped fish nets underneath , his combat boots complemented his whole outfit with a smug of eye liner he was ready to go .

Tachi had on a similar outfit but instead of shorts he had on pants . " Dont get your panties in a twist im coming im coming! "

They walked out the door to their BMW and was on the way to the most live exclusive clubs in the city . That's one of the perks of having a rich ceo for a father.

As they stepped out of the car and into the smoke and sweat filled air of the club they automatically started to calm. Walking their separate ways they started their nights.

Dancing in the middle of the floor Sasuke looked around the club for any interesting faces. Seeing a blond he liked he began his game of cat and mouse.

Green days 21 guns where playing so he began to dance in sync with the song.

Moving his hips from side to side he rocked to and fro. Slowly squatting down while swaying his hips he touched a hand to the floor and sprung back up.

Looking over his shoulder he looked to see that the blond and his group of friends where looking his way, he continued.

Rolling his hips he started to turn in a circle hands above his head. Running his hands through his curled hair he bent forward and stayed there instill the brief pause in the song was over.

As the chorus came back on he popped up and continued to grind to the song. He gave one last spin and then the song went off. Now playing Emminem Love the way you lie he stopped dancing and waited for the blond male to approach.

" I CANT TELL YOU HOW I REALLY FEEL I CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHAT I FEEL LIKE " A Hand brushed against sasuke's hand in a pulling way. Turning around Sasuke was pulled into the blues eyes he has ever seen. " Would you like to dance" The husky voice whispered in his ear. Instead of responding Sasuke began to slowly grind into the handsome man behind him.

Snaking his hands around the sea eyed mans neck .

" SHE FUCKING HATES ME AND I LOVE IT " When these words play sasuke dips his hips slowly and grinds harder into the man behind him. Turning around Sasuke was able to fully see the magic mans face.

Golden locks lead to deep deep blue eyes . Father down where three scares that made the inside of sasukes stomach feel wonderful , an angular noise leading to full lips that where blessed with sun-kissed skin all over.

Sasuke seen something in those very deep eyes that confused him. The look of pain and emptiness mixed with lust and clouded with confusion.

Leaning forward the tanned man whispered " Wanna get out of this bullshit of a place ? " Without thinking Sasuke lead the man who had him hypnotized to the exit with so much as a backward glance to his smirking brother.

************** ITACHIS POV *****************************

_'WTF' _Itachi thought when he seen his brother leaving with the tall sex on legs some call a man.

"He wont hurt em" He heard a voice call from behind him.

Standing next to the bar was a red-headed god . About 6'5 with muscles every where he could see he instantly fell in love but quickly hide the look from his eyes, little did he know the red-head god had already seen it.

"Would you like to dance?" The god asked . Walking to the dance floor Chris Brown Take It To The Head bled through the speakers.

Holding the mans hand behind him Itachi began to twirk for all he was worth. Moving from left to right he had the man behind him hypnotized by his moves. Letting go of the mystery mans hand he undid the French curls from his head and began to spin and shake having everybody in love with his body movement.

around and around and around he went in till he landed into the mans arms behind him and leaned all the way back in till his lovely curls brushed the floor .

Snapping back up he was inches away from the red heads face and whispered " Itachi , my names Itachi." The red-head opened his mouth to respond but the lovely older raven was already walking away. Not hearing footsteps behind him he looked over his shoulder and said " Are you coming or not Red?"

Not waiting for an answer he walked out the door and into the night and stars that most would call dusk. Hearing foot steps behind him this time he smiled.

************Sasuke POV**********************************

Being pulled into a loft looking house the walked with the man he learned that his name was Naruto and into the house.

"Do you want something to drink?" Naruto asked Sasuke. I shoke my head in rejection. Closing the door behind him. He saw Naruto stiffen but it was gone as fast as it came.

The golden-haired male walked towarded me with a look in his eye that i couldn't identify . And suddenly my mouth was on fire and in pain,then i seen that Naruto had is mouth pushed against mine , hard.

He didn't know what to do so he started to push the blond wander off of him but that seemed ro only make him upset plus he was bigger than raven .

_'OMG OMG WHAT DO I DO' _ Sasuke thought . He felt the belt to is shorts being pulled off and began to panick. " STOP STOP" He yelled when he finally felt his mouth being released. He saw his shorts flying over his head and looked up only to see that those deep blue eyes wasnt there, but replaced with dark red ones .


	2. Shadow And The Raven

***************Sasuke POV*************************

"I'm going to enjoy this,Though I doubt you'll be able to stand afterwords." He said with a blank look on his face.

God, did his fucking eyes just change color !?

Running his tongue down my cheek he said "You taste so good."

"Mmm..." he moaned as he sucked on my neck. "I want you so bad."

Oh my god think Sasuke think my mind shouted but my body remained still

His right hand trailed down my chest and stomach until it stopped at my belt buckle.

"Naruto..." I said in what I meant to be a warning tone as i tried my best to glare but it came out in a weak voice and a scared face.

"That's right," he whispered as he undid my belt, "Say the name of the beast that is gong to mark you as his own."

"NARUTO STOP" I screamed as he squeezed my dick through my underwear.

"Sasuke if you don't shut the fuck up and enjoy this i will hurt you" he whispered, pausing as he looked at me when I began to struggle against his grip.

"Stop!" I shouted as I tried to yank myself away from him.

I saw his eyes change into a darker red then before.

Then i tasted it, the taste of my blood . ' Did this bitch just HIT ME ?'

Then it was over as fast as it started when the blond hopped off the couch and stood with his head down .

" Get Out " A dark voice grand out at Sasuke.

" Or what ? Are you gonna be a bitch and hit me again?" sasuke yelled

The door to the loft opened and closed and in walked Itachi and Kyuubi. Both smiling in till they seen the sence that has unfolded in front of them.

" What the hell did you do?" both older brothers yelled and looked at each other afterwards.

Neither boy saying anything Itachi desided to let it go for the moment . Well since they dont want to speak Itachi was goning to strike low .

" Well im glade that you are getting along with Naruto here little brother because were going to start going to the same school monday morning. "

Sasuke's head looked at his brother so fast that he should have caught whip lash before gave Naruto one last look. Itachi not missing it followed his movements and desided it was time to go .

" We'll see you later than " Itachi said freezing when he saw the look on his brothers face. Then he saw it .

Sitting on the leather couch Sasuke was looking at Naruto with eyes that held rage and something else .

_Was that a tear ?_ Itachi and Kyuubi thought . Looking at Naruto they saw him looking at Sasuke like he had shattered glass below his feet. Then he spun around and walked off to his room and Sasuke hopped of the couch and belied .

Leaving both brothers confused.

In the car Sasuke was looking out the window when

"** WE SO DEEP IN THIS BITCH WE MITE DROWN , IF YOU WANT BEEF IN THIS BITCH WE GOT POUNDS "**

" Hey Haku ... haha Sure I will try out for the cheerleading team with you ... Eww tell Zuba I said hi... Love you too."

Itachi looked at his brother at the sound of his voice , it sounded do broken. _What happened back there_ he thought.

_Why can't I get him out of my head? why am I thinking about him... Thinking about that sun-kissed skin with the looks tha would make any woman or man fall in love. Is that it? Am I In Love? I just met him and I feel like this? I really don't want to go to school on Monday. _

_"_ **YOU BO-BO-BO-BO-BOYFRIEND "** alerted Sasuke that he had a text message from a number a number he didn't know.

_' If we flip a coin whats the chances of me getting head :)'_

_' and this is?'_

_' Yur night in shining armor baby '_

Smiling Sasuke looked down at his phone in wonder

_' Well prince charming do you have a name?' _

_' Shadow '_

_' shadow huh? why did you pick that name becuse it ov-e that s'not your real name.'_

_' Becuse you can't case what you can't touch eve if you wanted to or track a shadow '_

Sasuke's eyes widened at the explanation . The message reminding him of Naruto .

_' Naruto? Is that you? '_

_' Is that your boyfriend ' _

_' what do you mean '_

_' you really think ima tell a stranger about my life ?'_

_' Who better than someone you dont know cuse you can get it off your chest and not be juged '_

_' true. i met him tonite . idk why im telling you this '_

_' lol i feel ya, how do you feel about him? '_

_' like i wana take shot after shot to ge him off my mind '_

_' so he is on your mind? '_

_' I dont really know. but Ima text you in the morning im sleepy. '_

_' Sweet dreams Raven in discise '_

Rolling over Sasuke dreamed about those blue eyes that hunted him that night . Smiling he thought that maybe he would like this town after all .

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK . PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	3. School Day

Waking up for school that Morning Sasuke didn't feel like going, to school . Try to push the dream he had to the of his head he hurried to grab his lyric notebook to write a song that he dreamed the lyrics to. Hearing his door open he didn't even look up, just kept writing . Felling his bed dip he saw Itachi look over his shoulder to look at what he was writing.

Seeing the lyrics Itachi wore a look that he never wears, one of shock. But before he could question his brother Sasuke had already closed the book and got up from the bed.

Felling something running down his face Itachi didn't even have time to wipe at it before he heard Sasuke say " Whip your tears and get ready for school" His voice fading as he got further and further down the hall.

Looking in the mirror Sasuke tried to push the dream to the back of his head. stepping into the shower and reaching for the shampoo his hand stopped mid-air when the dream came rushing back to him.

**_Sasuke was standing at the top of a hill looking down at no other than Naruto. They both were dressed weird. Sasuke having on a button down_**_top_**_ that had the first 3 buttons undone with a rope type bow around his waist , black pants lead dow to a weird-looking type of saddle._**

**_Naruto had on an orange and black jumper that had a swirl in the back and on the left arm. Naruto was looking up at Sasuke with a Look of hurt and betrayal._**

**_It was then Sasuke noticed that he had a sword about 4 feet long in his hand and before you could blink he was at Naruto's side and leaned down to say the new lyrics to his song_**

**_" If I said I was sorry would you believe me, when I said im sorry would believe me?"_**

**_Then dream sasuke did the thing that scared him the most, he took the sword and stabbed Naruto in the back. Saying the words over and over. _**

**_Pulling the sword out of Narutos back far enuf so he could see his face , which held pain and hurt on it, he backed up watching Naruto fall to his knees._**

**_jumping back he turned to walk away only to stop and look over his shoulder when he heard Naruto whisper " when I say I will always be there would you believe me? believe it."_**

**_Sasuke then said " you can't chase something that isn't there and does exist. you can't touch shadows " dream Sasuke said softly._**

**_Sasuke then diapered in a puff of fire and smoke leaving Naruto to bled to death._**

After coming back from the dream flash back he walked to his room to pick out what he was going to wear today. Desiding on a dark blue tight fitted top and some skinny jeans with one grey and one dark blue converce he did his eye brows and put make-up on them and added a choker around his neck then headed down stairs.

Down stairs he heard Itachi coming down the steps , thinking he wasnt ready to see him yet he walked out the door and got into his own car. Seeing directions on his dash-board he speed to the pace they said.

Sitting in the 11 and 12 graders parking lot he took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, double checking the locks he started to walk towards the front of the building. Stopping when he seen a large crowd in varsity jackets looking his way . The leader of the group was no other than Naruto and Kyuubi.

Locking eyes with Naruto he felt his self began to walk towards the large group. Naruto seeing this got up. Just when he was halfway hear a voice called out. " SASU CHAN SASU CHAN"

Knowing the lovely voice of his best friend anywhere he spin around and was eloped in a bone crushing hug. " Hey Haku, " He said giggling. He felt another tap on his shoulder he turned around to see Naruto behind him. Before he had the chance to catch himself he hopped on Naruto arms wrapped around his neck and snuggled into the cruke of his neck inhaling the sent that is Naruto.

He felt a pull that slammed him to the ground. Looking up he seen a blond-haired boy with his hair in a pigtail that yelled " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KISSING MY NARU?"

Then the punch came. Knocking sense into Sasuke he hopped up and tackled the blond-haired boy and begain to fight back. All around them there where people egging on the fight. Sasuke was winning when he felt Naruto pick him up and hold him back. Giving one last kick he stopped fighting only to look around and see that Haku and Itachi were also fighting.

Haku was stomping someone with his Jordans and Itachi was on the ground on top of someone with blue hair slamming their head into the ground. It was then he realized that they where talking and fighting at the same time.

" BITCH DONT TRY TO JUMP MY BEST FRIEND!" "DONT YOU JUMP MU BROTHER BASTARD !"

Kyuubi pulled Itachi off of the blue haired mystery and Zuba pulled his Haku off of some black-haired boy . Both had proud looks on their faces. Naruto was still holding him laughing at the events that just unfolded in front of the school. He was first to talk. " So im yours now huh?"

" Shut up dobe " Sasuke said nursing the lip that holds his lip ring. " Come on , I think were dont here. " Sasuke said to Itachi and Haku. Seeing Haku And Itachi with their boyfriends he turned to Naruto with a smile and said " Walk me to class baby?"

_Looks like today with go fine after all _Itachi thought when he say this

_**okaa people, Review and tell me what you think . please and thank you**_


	4. The Best Day Ever

" So Sasuke, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes "

Naruto froze in the middle of the hall way when he heard this. Thinking he was too late he felt himself starting to get mad. " Oh yeah, what's his name?"

" Naruto " Sasuke said walking into his class room closing the door behind him before he could hear Naruto's response. Walking up to the teacher's desk he handed her the white sheet he had to get signed by all of his teachers and took the first seat he saw.

" I love your make-up, who did it?" a girl with pink hair asked . It took Sasuke 2 minutes to figure out that she was indeed talking to him. " Ohh I'm sorry I didn't know you where talking to me, but I do it myself." he responded quickly not wanting the girl to think he was brain dead. But she only laughed and held out her hand.

" Sakura , what's your name? " She said kindly. Looking her over once he stuck his hand out " Sasuke " he said smiling. She slapped his hand away and pulled him into a hug instead. Feeling safe in her arms like she was his sisters he hugged her back. " I've seen the fight " She said softly. Sasuke froze but relaxed when she added " You ?know ?where so kick ** ". Smiling he pulled away from the hug.

" You gotta do what you gotta do " Sasuke said . He heard someone sit down beside him and looked over to see Naruto. Still smiling he leaned over and kissed his scared cheek before leaning his back against his boyfriends arm. The classroom door opened and Sasuke almost fell out of the seat when Naruto hopped up and screamed "YOU'RE LATE".

Catching himself on the closes thing that was near to him, he held on for dear life in order to keep his face from being broken. It just so happens the closes thing was the back of Naruto's pants, which then fell down. Unfortunately they fell down on the one day Naruto decided not to wear underwear.

" OH MY SWEET GOD " Someone yelled from the back of the class . Most of the girls where dieing from massive noise bleeds and the guys sat frozen in their seats. That was all fine , the bad part was that Sasuke was face to face with the demon that was once kept in Naruto's pants. Felling himself blush untill he could spit ketchup he hurried to get away but that only made it worst because he was still holding on to the golden mans pants.

They ended up on the floor in the middle of the class room , Sasuke on the bottom with Naruto between his legs. All Sasuke could think about is the blond on top of him covering him with his body. Not caring that people around them where taking pictures.

Dark black eyes met with blood red and everything else in the classroom didn't matter, everything the classroom faded away. Sooner than Sasuke wanted Naruto came to his senses and got up , redid his pants, grabbed Sasuke and left the classroom with a slam of the door dragging Sasuke behind him.

" Well ... " Kakashi said standing at the front of the classroom. " Let's get started with class , but first who needs tissue?" the teacher asked. Most of the class raised their hands ,not wanting to die from blood loss.

*** Naruto POV***

Why the ** am I like this over this boy! I'M NOT GAY DAMN IT ! I don't like ... I don't like boys DAMN IT . It was Adam and Eve NOT Adam and Steve. He did get into a fight with Deidara today over me though, am I in love with him? I don't give a damn, it can't be love anyway Sasuke is the type of bad ** I need on my team. Do I even want to keep my team? Sasuke could replace all of them in a heartbeat... WHAT The F AM I SAYING ! Ima pimp. I don't feel like this about people. Especially not people like Sasuke, right?

Walking down the hallway with Sasuke he went to his brother's class , 12th grade poetry and song writing. Going over to his desk he sat down with Sasuke and pulled him intohis lap .He then pulled out a piece of paper and started to write. 30 minutes later the teacher called started calling people to come to the front and share what they have done. He walked to the front looking directly at Sasuke he started to read :

Everything about you boy,  
it drives me wild,  
from your thighs to your eyes,  
and the way you smile.  
I think about you,  
more that I should,  
you're classy, sexy,  
yeh with a twist of hood.  
I love to put my tongue on you fast,  
like twista would,  
from the front to the back,  
I wanna make you feel so good.  
let me know baby,  
what you want and how you want it hey,  
you know how boys get down,  
when they from PAIN!  
Naruto, Sasuke,  
boy this a G thang.  
meanin we don't stop,  
till we find the g spot,  
picture us rollin in the seven tray,  
no top, wit a 4-54 block.  
step on the gas,  
like bad coca,  
step on they **,  
if they try to stop what we got,  
come on man.  
you like the blood in my veins,  
the air in my lungs,  
bottom line, mami,  
I'm sprung

He finished his rap and looked deep in Sasuke's eyes. He was sitting on the table with a smirk on his face. Looking at his brother he was shocked at the look of pride on his face. The whole crew was commenting on how good the rap was and started checking Sasuke out all liking what they saw.

" Sasuke would you like to read what you have next please?"

Standing up Sasuke began to sing

Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?

What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explanation  
Believe me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?

Who I've been...

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

He finished and looked up to see tears in the eyes of the teacher , all the girls in the class , and his brother. Looking at Naruto he saw a look of confusion in his eyes. " Who is the song about?"

"Who do you think it's about dobe," Sasuke said climbing onto Naruto's lap. " it's about the first night we met. "

He felt Naruto tighten his grip on him when he said this. _I wonder what he's thinking _Sasuke thought.

**_OKAYY . THATS THAT CHAPTER SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA SASUNARU FOR MAKING THIS STORIE AWSOME. DONT JUST READ AND THEN DONT REVIEW PEOPLE ! LIKE 200 PEOPLE OR MORE PEOPLE READ THE STORY BUT DIDNT REVIEW. DONT CHIP AND DIP PEOPLE , DONT CHIP AND DIP ! _**

**_LOVE YOU ANYWAYS , DESTINI __**


	5. Decode

**_DESTINI NOTE :_**

**_OKAY READING THIS CHAPTER I RECAMEND THAT YOU LISTEN TO DAUGHTRY - SORRY . IT WOULD JUST MAKE IT BETTER. SINCE IM BAD ASS IM JUST GOING TO SAY IT._**

_**YES I OWN NARUTO , hehe . MAKE SURE TO REVIEW MY LOVELYS. BUT THANK YOU TO THE 561 PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ LAST CHAPTER. ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU ALL DIDNT REVIEW. BUT ITS COOL . ON WITH THE STORIE !**_

As the bell rung Sasuke got out of Naruto's grip and stood up. Holding a hand out for Naruto to take he was stopped by the teacher.  
" Sasuke I was wondering if you would like to enter the talent show this weekend?"

" Sure "Sasuke said with the biggest smile he has ever had in his life. He was so happy he felt like making a fool of himself. "Can I use my own song?" Sasuke asked.

"Of Course Hun, you're suppose to" the teacher said walking away and over to his desk.

Turning around to Naruto to tell him the good news he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Naruto talking and flirting with a red-head. WTF IS HE DOING Inner Sasuke thought as Sasuke walked over to the chatting couple. Seeing the girl blush after Naruto whisper in her ear he went past the pair and straight to the table to get his notebook and out the classroom door.

"HEY Sasuke wait up "He heard his best friend yell, but the look on Sasuke's face made his best friend stop mid-sentence. Knowing his friend didn't want to talk right now about it he hooked arms with Sasuke and walked towards the cafeteria.  
Sitting next to Itachi Sasuke pulled him close as he saw Naruto entering the cafeteria. Not wanting to be bothered he plunged his iPod in his ears and turned it all the way up, drowning out the noise that people called voices of the cafeteria.

Listening to the direct beat he started to write down lyrics only stopping when he felt his phone vibrate.

_'What's wrong?_' Haku asked via text

_'Nothing , just trying to write lyrics for the talent show this weekend'_ he responded

Before he could even re-pocket his phone he felt himself being pulled in a hug by the overly happy Haku.

"OH MY GOSH THATS GREAT" he heard Haku yell through the instrumental blaring from his headphones. Looking up he saw his best friend talking, he guess he was telling everyone the "good " news.

Looking at Naruto to see how he would respond Sasuke turned, only to see the golden-haired man glaring at him. What the hell did I do now? Sasuke thought. Taking out his earphones he stared to listen to conversation.

"I'm in the competition too; do you want to enter together?" Naruto asked

" I wasn't aware but you have to come up with your own part of the song." Sasuke said with an empty face.  
Getting up and walking to the shortened lunch line Sasuke felt a hand touch his shoulder. Turning around he saw the boy he got into a fight with this morning.

"Do you want your ass kicked again "Sasuke growled out at the blond, taking a defensive stance.

"I just wanted to talk, un" Deidara corrected

" About what if you don't mind me fucking asking" Sasuke said smarty. Not wanting to hear the blonds responce he walked off.

The blond huffed. " My name is Deidara by the by, un"

**_ ***LAST PERIOD***_**

'EVERYONE WHO IS IN THE TALENT SHOW THIS WEEKEND PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM, THANK YOU'

Getting up from his seat Sasuke walked down the hall, feeling a hand slip in his he hide his smile. Walking into the auditorium Sasuke looked over the crowed. Not seeing anyone he knew, he sat in the second row.

Seeing Naruto going his own way Sasuke did the same.

"Okay Students, My name is Iruka. I will be in charge of the talent show this year. This year there will be a guess judge..."

At this Sasuke started to pay mind to the words that we're coming from the teacher's mouth. As the teacher started calling random people to the stage to practice Sasuke took it on himself to really look around now.

Seeing Naruto looking at him from the middle of a big crowd his heart jumped. Why are you looking at me! Look at the red-head ** Inner Sasuke said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki" the teacher read off "come to the stage now, please."

Not breaking eye contact Sasuke walked on stage. Handing the lyric sheet to Naruto he picked up a guitar that was sitting on the stage for his use and walked to the microphone.

The door to the auditorium opened then closed but he paid that no mind. Taking a deep breath and looked to see Naruto was ready, then looking deep into

Naruto's eyes he began to play his guitar and sang

How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind I can't win your losing fight all the time How can I ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride No not this time Not this time

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair as he sung, then over his sides, making one last stop at his heart, dancing to the powerful lyrics.

How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well How did we get here? Well I think I know

Holding his mouth close to the mic as he dragged out the last word. Taking a deep breath he began again  
The truth is hiding in your eyes And its hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood But you think that I can't see What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all Well I will figure this one out On my own (I'm screaming "I love you so") On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)

With Naruto coming in at the right time Sasuke felt himself start to drift from the school and felt himself fall deep into this mind and saw many images running through it.

How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well, yeah How did we get here? Well I think I know  
Holding the mic Sasuke began to hop around the stage with the grace of a panther.

The images in his head were so strong that he felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Singing softly, dragging out each word thinking about Naruto he began to yell

Yeah...!

How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well  
I think I know I think I know  
Ooh, there is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true

His eyes as he finished he looked around.

He looked out to the audience to see that all of the people were clapping and yelling. His brother, Haku, Zuba, and Kyuubi sitting in the last row were doing the same thing... Well Itachi and Haku were. They were jumping around making fools of themselves while Kyuubi and Zuba tried to get them to stop.

He went to Naruto and kissed him. "We did good Hun," Sasuke said from his place in Naruto's neck.

"You were great babe" Naruto whispered back.

Later that evening just before he went to be he felt his phone vibrate, he went to check his messages.

_'How goes it raven? '_

Sasuke smiled as he read the message, it was from the person he had talked to the other night.

_'Are you going to tell me your name tonight_?'

While waiting for the person to text back he went and saved the number under the alias Shadow.

_'Wouldn't you like to know? How was your day?'_

While thinking about what had happened today and whether he should say what had actually happened, Sasuke just sat there staring at his phone. Deciding to tell the truth he responded,

' _Great! I'm in the talent show, '_

_' that's great. I know you will win. what about Naruto'_

Not wanting to respond Sasuke placed the phone on the bed side table, moments later fell asleep.

*****SASUKES POV*****

His body is pressed against mine, not letting me have much movement, covering me completely, his hands are at the hem of my jeans. I can't stop him from unbuttoning them and pulling both them and my underwear off.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispers over and over, why did something so simple feel so good? "Please, please Naruto" Sasuke pleaded wanting Naruto to continue.

"Beg" He states, breathing in my ear.

I bite my lip hard, almost until it bleeds. "Don't...stop." I mutter lowly, feeling utterly humiliated. "That's not the right way to beg now is it Sasuke? Try saying please, with more emotion." He chuckles, breathing in my ear. "Please... please don't stop Naruto, please" I say desperately, and I see Naruto's smile brighten.

_'If this a dream'_ I wondered,_ 'then why does it feel so real?'_

His groin is grinding against my own now, and I can feel that his hardened length. Grinding against me I hear him groan, ' Sas...uke'

I can't get enough of this! God he's making me feel so good; please don't let me wake up. Suddenly I see Naruto pulling something that glitters out of his back pocket,

_'What the hell is that'_

He lay back on top of me moving his hand out of my vision. Jumping when I felt something wet and cold circling around my entrance. Before I can comment he roughly inserts a finger. I cry out in the pain from the intrusion.

"AHHH. Naruto wait" I say only to be ignored as Naruto roughly added another finger. "Damn it Naruto stop" I say while trying to move out of his reach.  
I hear him removing his own pants, and when I feel his dick pressing against my ass, I freeze.

"No! NARUTO WAI-" I gasp, not able to talk from the pain as he pushes himself all the way in.

"Relax; I'll go easy on you since it's your first time. Just lay down and enjoy it" He says, trying to comfort me.

Wrapping my arms around him I try to relax. He just laughs at my actions.  
He began to slowly move out, looking at my face the whole time for any signs of pain. Seeing none he slams back in growing.

"AUUHH" I say arching off the bed.

"I know, I know" He whispers in my ear as he began to thrust back and forth with speed that shouldn't be human.

"Na...ruto... harder" I heard myself saying.

He complies and starts to he hit a spot inside of me that made me see stars.

"Found it" I heard him say.

As he kept hitting that same spot over and over I started to listen to the music our bodies made.  
The moans and grunts made a melody that could put me to bed for many nights to come. Feeling a coiling pleasurable pain from the pit of my stomach, I feel myself drag my nails down Naruto's back.

"NGHH, NARUTO" I yell as his thrust become uneven and jerky. Feeling something hot and wet on my stomach I look up at those dark blue eyes I fell in love with.  
He leaned down and whispered something that would change my life for ever...

**_DESTINI NOTE :_**

**_HOT ! SO WAS IT JUST A DREAM OR DID IT HAPPEN FORREAL ? WHAT DID NARUTO WHISPER ? YOU DONT KNOE, I DO . REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU _**

**_TELL ME YOU THINK PEOPLE OF FANFICTION._**


	6. The Dream

_**OKAY. SO IM GOING TO START WORKING ON MY GRAMMER. AND IM ADD MORE ITACHIXKYUUBI. READ THEN REVIEW PEOPLE ! MWAUUH !**_

** **************SASUKE POV**************

He whispered something to me that would change my life forever.

"...I...I love you sasuke... "

_I can't believe what I just heard._ _Damn it sasuke close your mouth, you don't want him to think your brain-dead!_ inner sasuke yelled. Snapping out of the trance I was in I looked up at the very blond that just confessed his feelings towards me.

_RESPOND DUMMY_ inner sasuke yelled.

" Naruto I lo- " I was cut off by the opening of my door.

Falling in the room there stood a smirking Itachi, a laughing Kyuubi, and happy looking Haku.

" See what had happened was I dropped my contact lence and Itachi was trying to help find it " haku quickly tried to explain.

" WE WERE NOT LISTENING " Itachi and Kyuubi yelled when they saw the pissed off look on sasuke's face.

"Out" I growled out when I felt a blush on my cheeks.

" that wasnt what you where saying to Naruto a couple of seconds ago" I heard haku mumble.

Throwing a hair brush from my bed side table at them I blushed even more.

After they all rushed out the door in fear of the raven's rath I turned around to face Naruto. Only to laugh when I seen him on his back sleeping.

Smiling I layed on his chest.

" i love you to naruto" I said feeling myself drifting asleep.

If I would have looked at Naruto's face I would have seen open eyes and a bright smile at my words and actions.

'_ I guess its not a dream "_ I though

******************ITACHI POV**********************

" WELL , that was interesting. Bout time he popped his cherry" Haku said walking towards the front door.

After letting Haku out I walked back to my room where Kyuubi was waiting.

" So they finally admitted how they feel. " I said out loud more to my self than anyone else.

" I wonder if Naruto will tell him." Kyuubi said. Hearing this I hopped on my bed waiting in till I stopped bouncing then responded.

" I don't think Sasuke's ready for the truth yet, let them be together a little longer then we will see." I said laying down.

" Sasuke is a down ass boy. I think he is going to make naruto S-P-R-U-N-G " he sang Naruto's song

Laughing I fell backwards holding my sides at the giggle pain.

Holding my hand up I pulled the back of Kyuubi's shirt bringing him down to where I was laying. Turning my back towards him I wrapped his arms around my middle and began to hope for the best.

" I dont want to lose you Kyuu" I said, tears rolling off my nose and making wet spots on the bed below.

" You wont. No matter who trys to break us for telling the truth you will always be safe in my arms. " he whispered kissing my neck.

" I hope your right bae"

Climbing on top of him I leaned over and whispered

" Make me forget"

** ****************SASUKE'S DREAM****************

**Standing in the middle of the darkness where Sasuke and Naruto, only older.**

**Sasuke was holding something in his hand that was wrapped in a blue blanket. It was like looking in the mirror. I was on the outside looking in.**

**Walking up to the dream me and Naruto I could see that in the bundle of blue is no other than a baby. The baby that had to belong to them. He could automaticly tell by the baby's looks and the pull he felt in his chest.**

**The little boy had bright blond hair that was a bright red at the tips. Big black eyes that were followed by a skinny blue sliver where what the boy had for eyes. **

_**oh my god is that my child**_** I heard my self wondering.**

**Feeling a pull to the child I reached forward to touch him only for the scene to change before my eyes.**

**It was the same little boy, only he looked about 1 and not a new-born anymore. In front of the child was Himself and the blond he fell in love with. The future him was on his knees with arms out stretched towards the baby as if calling him.**

**The child began to walk shakily towards the pair all the while with a bright smile on his face. When the child finally reached his arms the scene changed again.**

**In this scene Naruto and himself where on a stage doing what it looked like performing for a sold out crowd. The future Sasuke gave a shout out to my cousin Destini and her New husband in the front row. **

_'Wow destini is getting married'** I though**_

** Out of the corner of my eye I turned to see the same child running on stage hopping on Naruto's back singing along with him. The child looked at least 8. **

**The scene changed once again. It was of the very same child only about 10. He was on a red bike with Naruto holding on to the seat. Future Sasuke had a video camera and said " that's it Mathew "**

_**so my baby's name is going to be Mathew huh **_**sasuke thought with a smile**

**the scene changed once again. Standing in the door way of an unknown house was the same boy only this time looking about 15 or 16 he was with a girl. He was blushing and sasuke was hitting naruto on the head so it looked like Naruto said something stupid.**

_**idiot**_** I thought when I saw this. Before I could get a good look at the girl the scene changed once again.**

**This time the child had grown up and was standing at what looked like an alture. Naruto and his future self where in the crowd along with other friends and family. **

**Walking down the narrow path was a girl who was walking with an older man who I assume was her father. But the girl had a belly that looked like it was ready to explode at the child it held inside of it.**

**The once child, now grown man looked directly at future Sasuke with a smile on his face and whispered**

**" im getting married just like you ma" **

_Ma? As in im the one that gave birth to him?_ ** My inner self said in shock**

**Looking down at the older ravens hand it was just then he seen what looked like a wedding band and a diamond ring. **

Springing out of bed I looked around my room. Seeing Naruto still asleep next to I walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Splashing water on my face I looked at the mirror and screamed at what I seen .

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! WHAT DID HE SEE HUH ? AND WASSUP WITH THESE DREAMS HE is HAVING ? AND WHAT ARE ITACHI AND KYUUBI TALKING ABOUT. ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO READ AND REVIEW. REVIEW PLEASE. OH AND I MIGHT WRITE A ITACHIXKYUUBI SEX STORIE NEXT.**

**3 LOVE MUCH, DESTINI_**


	7. To Tell Lies

**OOOOOOO, SO THIS I**S **CHAPTER 7 PEOPLE. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE. IF YOU REVIEW ON MINE AND I LIKE IT THEN I WILL REVIEW ON ONE OF YUR STORIES. DEAL ?**

**NOW ON TO THE STORIE !**

**********************Itachi POV*****************

" Make me forget " I whispered

Looking down at him as I said this. So I was flustered when I heard him chuckle and looked up to see him remove his shirt.

With me still straddling him I looked at the body in front of me. Staring at his toned body I felt my mouth water. He was so built from his abs to his ken cut. I simply smirked as he flipped me over to take off my pants. I took the chance to remove his as well.

I was greeted by the sight of Kyuubi's bare skin and all of his birthday suit glory. I felt my eyes bulge a little once I settled on his man package. It made me a little scared, I mean come on man you can't blame me, it's freaking huge!

He must've thought I looked hilarious because he laughed and said "Like what you see?" My response was just a gulp. He crawled back on top of me and licked the skin right under my ear.

"I'm guessing that you're a virgin" he mocked into my ear.

I was looking everywhere but his face …_ Fuck stop blushing_ I yelled at myself.

He continued to kiss down my neck and chest, only to stop for a few moments at my nipples. I was whining underneath him, hoping for who knows what. He then kept kissing down and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton briefly, looking at me he smiled. I gasped as the cold air hit my hard on.

He was just about to go further down when we heard a scream. Jumping up I pulled on my pants and ran full speed to Sasuke's room. Opening the door I saw Naruto standing at the bathroom door with wide eyes.

Moving him out the way I looked in the bathroom.

_Oh god_ I thought sucking in a breath seeing Sasuke.

His eyes where blood red and his hair had grown out looking as if he hasn't cut it in 10 years. Felling my eyes turn the same color I walked towards him with my hands held out as I saw him take a defence stance.

" Sasuke its okay. I'm trying to help." I said still walking forward slowly.

" What the hell is going on and why are our eyes this color? OH GOD Am I going to die?" He said falling to his knees running his hands through his long locks.

Finally standing next to him a get to my knees and pulled him into an embrace. " its going to be okay." I whispered over and over.

" Its our gens Sasuke. We all have a special kind of power even Naruto and his family. Search your head for the memories little brother" I said poking his forehead.

***********************Sasuke POV************

"Its our gens Sasuke. We all have a special kind of power even Naruto and his family. Search your head for the memories little brother" Itachi said poking my forehead.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_sasuke and naruto where at a type of school with a group of other kids. Naruto was crouched down on the table in front of sasuke starring him in the face. _****_Some one behind naruto gt up from his seat wanting to see the fight and pushed naruto into sasuke and they ended up in a lip lock._**

**_sasuke and naruto where fighting a snake looking man and naruto was on the ground knocked down. the snake man's pet snake struck at naruto and sasuke threw himself in front of it getting bit in the proses. Falling to the ground a pink haired girl and a silver headed man ran into the scene and tackled the snake man._**

**_sasuke and naruto where fighting what looked like a gang and sasuke's face and his neck were covered in a tattoo like flame. Naruto rushed into the picture before sasuke could tear the mans arms off his body._**

**_sasuke where in a field that held a water fall and naruto was telling him the reasons why he wouldn't let him go. Nartuo changing into a fox-like beast and sasuke changed into a vixion like beast with wings on his back they charged at each other with glowing hands._**

**_sasuke was standing on the top of a hill looking down at naruto who looked up at him with eyes that held pain and betrayal. sasuke flashed by his side with a sword in his hand and stabbed naruto in the back jumping back to the top of the hill as the same pink haired girl and the silver head man rushed into the picture only this time with a boy who looked like sasuke only with shorter hair. Seeing them helping naruto sasuke diapered in a puff of fire and smoke._**

Snapping back to reality sasuke looked at naruto who held a look of pain similar to what he had I the flash back.

" So you knew me before I seen you in the club." I asked coldly

" Yes." He said shortly

" So we known each other since we where children?"

" Yes."

" Your my other half aren't you" I asked in a quiet voice looking at the hardwood floors of my room

" Yes..."

" And about the dream with the baby who called me mother?" I asked with an empty voice

" You are my soul mate so you are allowed to bear children for me and me only." He said trying to read my face for emotions

" Fine... can we go back to bed now." I asked seeing the look of surprize on everybody' face I had the urge to laugh but ignored it.

Crawling in the bed I pulled a stunned Naruto behind me turning around pressing my back to is front I fell back asleep.

*****************Itachi POV**************

" He took that well." My red-haired bo friend stated when we got back to my room

" I'm glade. Now where were we?" I said taking off my pants once again then laying down pulling Kyuubi back on top of me.

I looked down at him and our eyes locked while he placed a small kiss on the head of my shaft. I groaned and pleaded him to go on with my eyes. He silently obliged by licking from the base of my member all the way to the tip. I tossed my head back and groaned again. Then, suddenly, I felt a warm wetness surround me. I moaned loudly at the pleasurable feeling.

My boyfriend's mouth… I was in heaven right now. Kyuubi was working wonders with his mouth, sucking and licking at all the right times. More moans spilled from my mouth when I felt him start to moan on my cock.

"F-fuck…" I breathed out and managed to look down for a second. I saw Kyuubi sucking me off while jacking himself off. If that wasn't enough to push me over the edge, then that last hard suck to my tip was. I came into his mouth while giving a short shout of "Kyuu!"

While I was trying to come down from my high and attempt to register what had just happened, Kyuubi was suddenly on me, kissing me passionately. I tasted something bitter and salty on my mouth, but I could've cared less about that because just then Kyuubi moaned lowly into the kiss and I felt his cum drip onto my stomach.

If I wasn't completely tired out by the past events, I would've been turned on again. Kyuubi rolled off to lie next to me and we both stared at my ceiling until our breaths slowed down. He then suddenly got up and walked out of the room for a minute, leaving me momentarily panicking.

Was this a mistake? Did he just use me? Just as I was about to get up and dressed again, Kyuubi came back with a small damp towel from my bathroom. I inwardly sighed with relief while he cleaned up any mess we had just made.

Coming back into the room me turned off the light leaving me blind making my eyes automaticly activate. Seeing him crawl behind me I closed my eyes.

"...I love you Tachi" He said then kissed my cheek

Smiling a wrapped my hand around his arm and kissed it before passing out.

**WOAH PEOPLE ! SO WHAT CHU THINK ? REVIEW MY CHILDREN OF THE DARK.**

**( SNEAKY SMILE WHILE RUBS HANDS TOGETHER )**

**3 lOVE MUCH, DESTINI_**


	8. Finally

_**DESTINI NOTE**_

_**OKAY LISTEN ! IF YOU DONT LIKE GAY PEOPLE THEN DONT READ MY STORY.**_

_**DONT PM ME TALKING ABOUT HOW GAY COUPLES ARE WRONG BECUSE YOU WILL I REPEAT YOU WILL GET CUSSED OUT**_

_**GET ON MY FUCKING NERVES. ON WITH THE STORY !**_

_*******Talent Show*******_

Waking up I looked over to see Naruto laying there looking at me.

" How did you sleep?" I asked leaning over and kissing him on the nose. Seeing him smile at my question made me even worry about the rest of the day.

" It was fine. Lets get up, because not that its a problem but you have morning breath." the blue eyed wonder said.

Hopping out of bed and running to the bathroom I heard laughing behind me. After I brushed my teeth and took a shower I went back in my room to pick out some cloths only to see that Naruto was gone.

" He went to get dressed. They are going to meet us at the school." Itachi said from his place from the door way.

Turning towards my brother I gave him a hug and almost laughed at the shocked look on his face. Letting him go I walked over to my dresser and picked out an outfit.

Putting on some red and black converse, a red tight fitted top that showed of my curves, and some pitch black shorts I sat in the chair in front of my mirror asking Itachi to do my hair.

" So... you really like Naruto huh." he said combing and pinning up my hair.

" Yes, I wish for your blessing." I said in a low voice

" Of course little brother. Only if you give Kyuubi and I your blessing." He said trying to hide the giggle in his voice.

Smiling I picked up my make up and began to do my eye brows. When Itachi took a step back from me I looked up at the mirror and almost cried at how beautiful my hair was.

My long dark locks had hair paint on the ends that made it look like my roots where red instead of black. The back of my hair was pinned up making the back puff out making it look full , the front had a few red strands hanging out and a swoop that was across my forehead.

" Talk to me, tell me you love it." Itachi said from behind me with a smile on his face.

Hopping up I smiled and walked out the door hearing Itachi walking behind me. Getting in his car I Mouthed a thank you and we speed to the school.

When we got to the school I almost turned around at all the people I saw. Sencing me getting nerves Itachi dragged me to the back stage. Seeing Naruto I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and did a double take making me blush.

" Damn bae, you looking right." He said wrapping an arm around me waist and sneaking a kiss.

" So what song are we doing today?" I asked

" We have to do 2 songs so I was thinking we do Decode, And Love The Way You Lie." He said looking in my eyes to see any disagreement. Seeing none he smiled.

" Are you still going to be in the dance compation." Kyuubi came in asking my brother and I.

Both of us nodding our heads we walked to the stage when they called all dancers.

" Okay the last people to dance will be Itachi and Sasuke to 11 am By All AMerican Rejects." The voice said over the mic and the crowd clapped.

All the windows,  
Swear to miss you,  
And the doors are cell block tight,  
Sweet sedation,  
Sweep the issues,  
And the clocks about to strike  
Did it call you down,  
Are you back just yet,  
Waiting now please come set me free,  
And the only sound is a minute left.

Sitting face to face Itachi and I flipped over landing on the balls our feet as the music started. Swinging our hair we popped our butts back and forth hopping up as the chorus came on.

This could be, this could be the last time, It's a chance to fix mistakes,  
One more for the last time,  
Don't you throw our dreams away,  
Don't waste this chance with your smile  
10 seconds left on this dial,  
This could be the last time.

Hopping around we waved our hands up and down making the crowd go wild. We twirled our hips to the beat as the ticking sound played. Itachi did a back hand walkover while I flipped over him. Holding me Itachi spun me around and let me go making me fall and flip out of the fall as we continued the dance.

Along the staircase,  
I dream to hear you,  
In a whisper quiet room,  
Space for thinking,  
Space to scream to,  
But the echoes sound like you,  
Not the stars at night,  
In a pitch black sky,  
I don't know just wants to see you  
But the time is right and it only flies

Putting our hands up to our ears we froze completely on the stage. When 2 seconds passed we began to dance again. Doing moves that made the crowd go wild.

This could be, this could be the last time, It's a chance to fix mistakes,  
One more for the last time,  
Don't you throw our dreams away,  
Don't waste this chance with your smile  
10 seconds left on this dial,  
This could be the last time.

We hopped around waving our hands up and down again smiling. When the audience got as loud as we thought they could be broke out in dance again.

It's only us,  
It's only now,  
A simple wish,  
It's only tonight.

Whinding our hips while standing on the balls of our feet we moved to the words. Poping from one hip to the other me and Itachi copied each other moves perfectly.

This could be the last time,  
Now I've made our last mistake  
One more for the last time,  
And you throw our dreams away, (This could be, this could be)  
Don't waste this chance with your smile (This could be, this could be)  
10 seconds left on this dial, (This could be, this could be)  
This could be the last time. (This could be, this could be)  
It's only us,  
It's only now,  
It's only tonight.

We fist pumped the air smiling and jumping up and down. When the singer spoke the last words we fell flat on the stage layed there in till we heard the crowd go wild.

Walking off the stage Naruto grabbed me with a smirk on his face. " Who knew you could dance like that baby. We recorded your every move." He said while shoving his phone in my face.

Looking at the video I saw Itachi and I didnt recognize the other person. The other boy was moving so smothly and was so sexy that I didnt recognize myself. Looking at Itachi I seen him doing the same thing and I started to laugh.

" Were on in 5 so go get some water and come right back." Naruto said kissing the side of my face.

Walking towards the cooler I felt some one tap me on the shoulder. Turning I seen Deidara.

" You and your brother really did a good job, un." He said with a real smile on his face.

Opening and drinking my bottle of water I smiled back.

"thank you. You did really well to." I said looking over to see Itachi and Haku ( who just showed up ) eyes glued on us.

" I really think you should win. The talent scout will love you." He said

" Talent scout?" I whispered.

" Yeah, un. He is in the front row looking for people with amazing talent that he can recruit, un." He said walking off.

Walking back to the group I hugged Haku and Zuba.

" Next will be Naruto and Sasuke." I Heard the speaker say over the speakers.

Grabbing my hand Naruto dragged us on stage. Taking a deep breath I heard Naruto start to play his guitar.

Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I  
explain?  
What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could  
I cause you so much pain?

_I sang softly looking at the stage floor._

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe  
me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm  
sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you  
believe  
Will you believe me?

_I sang taking my voice up a notch. Looking at the crowd I began to move around the stage_

All the words that I come up  
with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No  
explaination  
Belive me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give  
away all that I own

_Walking up to Naruto I slid down his back and came back up slowly. Walking around to his front I looked him dead in his eyes as I started to sing the chorus._

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe  
me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm  
sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say  
I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

_Walking back to front stage I ran a hand through my hair as if I was stressed out. Getting on my knees I started to rock back and forth slitly._

If I  
told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain  
control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I  
am  
And not for who I've been?

_Naruto took over and sang into his headset. Walking behind me playing the guitar while looking down at my with loving eyes_

Who I've been...

_I came in and sang._

When I say I'm  
sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave  
me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be  
there  
Will you believe?

When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm  
sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm  
sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you  
believe?

_Naruto and I sang together. _

About to switch songs I let my hair down while Naruto set his guitar down on it's stand. Itachi and Kyuubi walked out on stage and set A pre recorded version of the song on a stool and exited the stage again.

" Okay on this tape is Us singing. The reason we can not sing is because we have to act out the parts. Now let me hear some noise !" Naruto screamed into his head set. When the crowd was loud enuf the song began to play.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts __Just gonna stand there and hear me cry __Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie__I love the way you lie_

Naruto and I where hugging as my voice poured through the speakers. Looking each other in the eyes smiling.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like __And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe __I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
__High off of love, drunk from my hate __It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer __I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me __She fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

I wipe the smile off of my face and push Naruto away while backing away with a mad look on my face.

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't __Come back, we're running right back, here we go again __It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great __I'm Superman with the wind at his back  
__She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed __I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name __I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again __I guess I don't know my own strength_

As I tried to walk of the stage Naruto yanked me back while mouthing ' Where you ging ' . Turning around I mouth back ' Im leaving you '. Pulling me into his chest Naruto says ' No you aint ' . Turning me to face him Naruto looks me in face and acts as if he back-handed me. Falling to the stage floor I looked up at him with fake tears and Naruto looked back with a look of sorryness. Bending over to get down to my level he mouth the words ' Im sorry '

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

I brung my hand up and cupped his face while getting up and hugged him. Making a soundless laugh I wrapped my arms around him.

_You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em? __You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em __Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em __Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em  
__You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em __Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em __You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em __Throw 'em down, pin'em, so lost in the moments when you're in'em_

Wiping the smile off of my face I push Naruto away while trying to claw at his. Pulling his hair I mouthed the words ' I hate you ' over and over again. Naruto was trying to calm me down and threw me on the stage floor pinning me to the ground. Laying on me Naruto looked at me with love and lust in his eyes.

_It's the race that took over, it controls you both __So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya__' Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day __Sound like broken records playing over  
__But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint__You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game __But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window __Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

Laying down on the stage Naruto kissed me while I tried to push him off of me.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

I finally gave in to the kiss and wrapped my arms around him crying while be mouthed ' I love you ' over and over again

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean __And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine __But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me __But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded  
__Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me __Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems __Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano __All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

Getting up I was shaking my head saying no over and over again. Backing away with a look of determination on my face. Naruto walked towards me with a look of rage and hurt. Picking me up he threw me over his shoulder and brought me back to center stage.

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk __Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? __Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball __Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
__Next time? There won't be no next time __I apologize, even though I know it's lies __I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar r__If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed __And set this house on fire_

Fake fire started to fill the stage making a circle around Naruto and me. Looking scared I hugged Naruto with all my mite. Crying I kissed Naruto and closed my eyes as the fire eloped us both. The crowd gasped at this.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

The lights went out on the stage and when they where flicked back on the fire was gone and Naruto and I where Standing up hugging each other with smiles on our faces. Leaning up I mouthed the words ' I love the way you lie ' and then the stage lights started to fade slowly.

Walking off the stage I heard screams and yells. Clapping could be heard from back stage and I smiled.

" We did it." I said hugging Naruto.

" Sasuke Uchiha?" A man in a suit saw from behind Naruto. " Can I talk to you for a second?" he said with a smile.

**3 years later !**

**" **Babe stop jumping on the bed." I said while looking at my son Iruka.

" But Mama Daddy apose to bew on the wevi tonight," He said back looking at the T.V.

" Yes we both are baby, now stop it before you fall." Naruto said walking into the room.

" Do you have the pop corn?" I asked picking up Iruka who would stop jumping.

" Right here." he said handing it to me.

Placing the bowl in front of our son we turned the T.V to MTV.

" Now Playing Is Sasuke's ANd Her Husbands New Video Start Of Something Good. "

**_END ! Awwwww Happy Ever After Ending. _**

**_REVIEW !_**


End file.
